Mistletoe
by The Blonde Midget
Summary: Who knew Kaiba Seto was one to follow humbug traditions...well, Katsuya finds out for himself. SetoJou.


Lookit! New fic!

Akk! O.O –dodges eggs and various sharp objects thrown at her- Aah! I know you're all sore about the fact that I STILL haven't updated The Magazine! But…akk. Yeah. It's progressing SLOWLY. –kills writer's block-

Well! This is my Christmas oneshot! My second finished Christmas fic and my third ever! Uh, yes. I count the Untitled one there. Ahem.

I hope you will all enjoy it and forgive me for not updating The Magazine!

Without any further ado…READ! X3

Disclaimer: Well, I got this box in the mail last week. It was from the creator of YuGiOh and he gave me all rights to YuGiOh. But then, he showed up at my doorstep yesterday and took it all back. Apparently, he had sent it to the wrong address. –sniffles-

Pairings: SetoJou. Duuh.

Warnings: Man love? XD

**READ AND ENJOY!**

Mistletoe.

That is how the story begins. With a little plant called mistletoe. Green stem, red berries, growing on other trees…and it comes with a terrific little custom.

Yes. The so called 'kissing beneath the mistletoe'. Most people still practise this peculiar little thing, with the words 'it's tradition!'. Some do not and just call it 'humbug' or 'an idiotic excuse for a kiss'.

Alas. It still works its' green magic on even the most cold hearted persons and just won't be ignored. Ignoring the presence and custom of a mistletoe usually just leads to the awkward thing of having to explain to the other (already puckering up) person why you don't want to follow such noble traditions.

In Domino High School, this old (from the beginning Scandinavian) tradition was upheld rigorously. Every year, girls would put up mistletoe above each threshold in the entire school.

The. Entire. School.

This year was no exception. Giggling girls were sitting on each others' shoulders (giving great views for every straight boy in the classrooms) trying to fasten green sprigs of the vicious little plant over each and every door.

Yuugi and the rest of the group, minus Ryou who had called in sick for…ahem…extreme limping caused by something that he would NOT tell, were already in their classroom, watching a BIG group of girls from various classes, pushing and shoving at each other. They were obviously waiting to catch a special someone under their class's mistletoe.

"Look at them." Anzu snorted at the spectacle. "Like vultures, waiting to strike down on their prey."

"…Anzu, weren't you, like, just over there a minute ago, trying to get that Hiro guy?" Yuugi raised an eyebrow at her.

"…that's different!" The brunette blushed to a deep shade of crimson, looking away with a huff. "A-At least I wasn't standing there with fifteen other girls, trying to catch the same guy!"

"Who are they after anyways?" Katsuya asked, watching with great amusement as two girls got into a cat-fight over something-or-other.

"Isn't that obvious?" Anzu rolled her eyes. "Think about it. We have the number one bachelor of Japan in our class."

"…you mean all those girls are after Kaiba?!" Honda flew up in his chair, eyes wide in shock and amazement. "No fair! Why does he get all the girls?!"

"…cause he's handsome, rich and has the whole 'bad-guy' attitude that make girls swoon?" Anzu stated sarcastically.

"…oh, yeah…" Honda sighed deeply, slumping back down in his seat. "I still say it isn't fair!"

"Who cares about moneybags and his stupid fangirls anyway?" Katsuya huffed, also slumping down in his chair, crossing his arms. His amusement had turned into…something much different and he was now instead glaring viciously at the girls.

"…obviously, you do." Anzu grinned at the blond. "My, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jea-"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS OF THEM!" Katsuya cried out in outrage, flying up to point down at Anzu with a shaking forefinger. "Don't you dare say that! Be-Because it's so not true at all and…I…" The blond slowly looked around himself, noticing everyone's attention was on him, people either outright staring or merely shaking their heads tiredly. Most were used to Jounouchi's sudden outbursts, may they be of outrage or joy.

The blond flushed horribly and quickly sat back down in his seat, bowing his head embarrassedly. "A-As I was saying…I-I don't care at all! I'm not jealous of those girls!"

"…uh, Jou?" Anzu looked like she was ready to burst out laughing any moment. "I meant that you were jealous of **Kaiba**…"

"…tha-that was what I meant too!" Katsuya went deeply red.

"Right…" Anzu gave him a look that screamed 'I don't believe you, but if you say so to keep yourself from dying of embarrassment, then FINE! Don't tell me the truth! No need to anyways, because I KNOW the truth; you're flaming gay and have a crush on Kaiba!'

…looks really have a way with words.

Before Katsuya could reply to that look with one of his own, series of squeals were heard from the doorway and the girls started shoving more furiously at each other to stand alone under the mistletoe.

The reason for the sudden brutality came waltzing through the door the next second.

Kaiba Seto, CEO of Kaiba Corporation and, as mentioned before, the number one bachelor in all of Japan. Not one brown strand out of place, blue eyes staring sharply ahead, metallic suitcase in hand…

Every girl in, around and above (don't ask me how that's possible; fangirls know not of the trivial matter of gravity) the doorway swooned.

Kaiba pushed past the hoard of girls, walking under the mistletoe…

…somehow managing to walk under it ALONE.

Every hopeful fangirl face-planted.

Not even giving the unconscious girls a second glance, Kaiba walked past Yuugi and the rest of the crew to his desk. Then, he pulled out a book, flipped it open to a seemingly random page (but we all know that Kaiba Seto never does **anything** at random; he meant to end up at EXACTLY that page) and started to read.

Everyone gaped at the young brunet until he looked up with a glare that clearly stated 'what the hell are you all looking at, imbeciles?! Get a life or if you already have one, go die!'. Clearly, Kaiba Seto's glares were far more talkative than the man himself.

Only Jounouchi Katsuya dared to keep staring at the brunet after that. Of course, he wasn't STARING, in the sense of the word. He was just…peering rather focusedly at him. Yes. Totally not staring.

Katsuya's focused peering was soon returned by a fierce glare on Kaiba's part. And even though the blond's heart made a strange little flip when their eyes met, he didn't look away, just averted his gaze to his chest. Why? Because it couldn't glare at him. Not because it was muscled, hot and plain gawk-able. Nu-uh.

The blond was so focused on his peering that he didn't even notice that their teacher came in(excusing her tardiness with that she had had to wade her way through a sea of unconscious girls outside of the classroom) and started the lesson. It wasn't until the teacher asked him about the whereabouts of some King or other during some war that he snapped out of his peering to answer with 'the answer is five!'.

The lesson ended with a pouting Katsuya leaving the classroom with a detention for not paying attention, being comforted by his friends.

Only a few steps away from the door, however, Katsuya suddenly remembered something. "Oh! Guys, you go ahead, I forgot my pencil!" He quickly turned around and hurried back to the door…

And bumped into Kaiba's chest. His totally hard, muscled, cinnamon-scented chest…that was all Katsuya could do not to nuzzle it and sigh in a lovesick way…

"Watch where you're going, puppy." Kaiba snarled at him.

Huh. All urges to nuzzle and sigh lovesickly suddenly disappeared. How odd.

"Hey! You're the one who bumped into me, rich-boy!" Katsuya snapped back, glaring up at him. Then, he suddenly realised something…his gaze travelled to a spot above the brunet CEO's head.

Katsuya's heart suddenly tried to jump out of his chest to make a run for it and his eyes widened dramatically.

They were standing in the doorway. Together. Directly under the…

"Mistletoe."

Katsuya snapped out of his staring and quickly looked back to Kaiba's face. The brunet's eyes were firmly directed at the plant above their head as well, a strange look on his face.

"Um…yes. It is a mistletoe." Katsuya blushed lightly, clearing his throat. "Glad we got that sorted out…so, uh…I'm just gonna…move past you…" The blond tried to slide past the brunet stealthily.

A hand holding his arm in an almost painful grip stopped his attempt at stealth, though.

"Don't you know, Jounouchi?" Seto whispered into his ear quietly. "There's a tradition when two people stand under the mistletoe together. It's bad luck to overlook traditions. And since you mostly rely on luck in most things…"

"O-Of course I know! I-I'm not stupid! A-And I do not rely just on luck!" Katsuya glared up at him viciously. Stupid Kaiba! What did he know about his duelling strategies of awesomeness anyway?!

"Hn, right…that put aside…"

"Hey! Don't call me stupid, it puts me in a really bad mood!"

"Whatever. Would you be quiet now? The tradition won't wait."

"Eh, what do you…mmph!" Katsuya was abruptly interrupted by a pair of warm, slightly rough lips that pressed intently against his own. Usually, he hated being interrupted but…well, at the moment he didn't exactly mind…

The kiss wasn't at all gentle. It was rough; Kaiba's hand was tightly intertwined with his hair, pulling him into the kiss more firmly. The lips were demanding, massaging his in a way that only allowed Katsuya to whimper and melt into his chest, unable to respond in any way. He was sure they would bruise from it…

After a few seconds, Kaiba pulled back as abruptly as he had leaned in. His cool exterior hadn't changed at all. Brown hair still neatly in place, blue eyes sharp, metallic briefcase still in one hand.

Katsuya, however…

Blond hair in a mess, the back of it still clenched tight by Kaiba's hand, amber eyes wide and shocked, cheeks deeply red, History books laying in a heap on the floor.

One word. Mindblown.

The brunet's long fingers pulled out of his hair and Katsuya stumbled backwards to lean against the doorway, still staring in shock at Kaiba.

"…hmn. You're not a very good kisser." Kaiba suddenly commented.

"H-Huh?!" Katsuya gaped at him. "…WHAT?! How would you know?! We only kissed for a few seconds! A-And I didn't have time to even respond!"

"Want to prove me wrong?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow down at him.

"Hell yeah! Get your lips down here and I'll give you the kiss of your…life…time…" Katsuya froze as he suddenly caught up with what he was saying. And blushed DEEPLY, cursing the competitive side of his brain. "I-I mean…!"

"Alright."

"W-Wha-mmmph!" Once more, Katsuya was interrupted by a harsh kiss. He couldn't really say it was bad either…hmn…he could get used to getting interrupted like this…as long as it was Kaiba and not some icky person. Like Siegfried. Or Pegasus. Or Keith.

Katsuya soon had no time to think about whom he'd like to be interrupted by with a kiss. He had to prove to this bastard that he WAS a great kisser!

….uh…even if he hadn't really kissed anyone before…

The blond poured all of his heart and being to the kiss, trying to push his way into Kaiba's mouth, ravish him for all he was worth…

…but soon found his fierce attack being stopped in its' tracks as Kaiba shoved him up against the doorway and somehow thrust his tongue into his mouth. Katsuya's legs almost gave out and he had to cling to the front of Kaiba's shirt not to fall.

Not that he had to worry about falling too much. Kaiba's hands had sneakily found their way around him and were holding him up rather efficiently. Katsuya might actually thank him for that later, once he got his tongue back from him.

After a few more moments of heavy kissing (or, Katsuya being pathetically ravished by Kaiba) the petty need of oxygen forced the two to pull apart. Katsuya with a desperate gasp for air, Kaiba without a sound.

Katsuya's pride: 0.

Kaiba's awesome kissing-skills: 265.

The warm hands pulled back from underneath Katsuya's shirt and underneath his right leg (that mysteriously enough had wrapped itself around Kaiba's waist somewhere along the way…). Which resulted in a very melty Katsuya sliding down against the doorway and end up sitting on the floor, panting heavily, staring up at the brunet with dazed eyes.

The very much SMIRKING brunet.

Katsuya wanted to smack him over the head for looking at him like that. Damned smug, too self-secure for his own good, too skilled kisser…cinnamon smelling…coffee tasting…mn…w-what was he thinking about again…oh, right. Kaiba. Bastard. Wanted to smack him.

"Legs getting wobbly, pup?"

No. Kick him in the balls.

"Can't blame you, really. I am a good kisser."

Kick him HARD, that was.

"You, however, need a lot of practise."

Maybe he should crush his kneecaps while he was at it?

"Well…I wasn't really expecting a lot more from you."

Kaiba was going to die.

"You bast-!" Katsuya mewled as he was interrupted for the third time today by a kiss. Kaiba was squatting in front of him and kissing him, a lot softer and warmer this time, fingers resting lightly on his chin. Cue melty Katsuya again.

"That's why, after each class, you and I are going to meet under the mistletoe." He murmured against the shell-shocked blond's lips. "So you can get some practise. Got any objections?"

"…guh…"

"Thought so." Kaiba once more stood, straightening his hair. "See you at History." With one of his trademark 'sexy-enough-to-die-for' smirks, Kaiba turned and left the other boy melted on the floor.

Katsuya sat in the doorway for about ten more minutes. Then, a small grin crept up his face and he slowly lifted a hand to lightly trail over his slightly swollen lips. Only one thought progressed in his mind (besides the obvious that he would kick Kaiba's ass and then make out with him some more).

Thank God for the Mistletoe tradition.

THE END

Well…there it was. My contribution to Christmas fanfiction! I really hope you all will like it! And maybe forgive me for my late updating…

AH! –dodges more knives thrown at her- O.O Okaay, maybe not!

Anyway! Please, leave a review for me and tell me what you thought of this!

-The Blonde Midget


End file.
